Hyper and Serious Don't Mix...
by vampgrl
Summary: Just another of my phycotic fics.This one is guaranteed to make you laugh.I warn you though,i am very strange...R&R please!^^


Disclaimer:If i owned Gundam Wing,i wouldn't be writin this,now would i?  
Note:You may change the name Mika or Yohko to the desired.I was just fooling around...k?^^  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
{Mika is waking up in her room}  
Mika:What the hell are you doing on the floor?!!  
Duo:*looks up at her from his sleep*...I dunno.  
Mika:Where's Yohko?  
Duo:...i dunno.  
Mika:*jumps up and looks out the doorway*Is she even here?  
Duo:...i dunno.  
Mika:...i dunno*thinks*That sounds like Idaho!*laughs*  
Duo:*laughs*I guess so...O.o  
Mika:...sorry,i tend to be very strange sometimes...  
Duo:No,it's just that,...i was thinking the same thing...O.o  
Mika:Kewl!Wanna go watch tv?  
Duo:Sure!^^  
Mika & Duo:*walk into the living room*  
Yohko:What do you think you're doing?  
Mika:Watching tv,d'you mind?  
Yohko:Yes,my favorite show comes on next.  
Duo:Do you always wake up this early to watch it?  
Yohko:Yes,unless it's a rerun.  
Mika:Kewl.What's the show called?  
Yohko:Gundam wing?  
Mika:Is that it?  
Yohko:No,i just saw something about a show called Gundam Wing...*turns the channel to see it*  
Mika:What the...?*watches it in amazement*  
*The tv shows gundam pilots that look just like them.*  
Mika:We're in some dimesional warp or something,that's us!O.O...  
Duo:She's right,that is us!!AHHH!Some people on another planet watch us on tv,and we don't even know it!  
Yohko:O.o...?  
Heero:*walks in to find them staring at the tv*...?...What are you doing?  
Yohko:Hey,come look at this...*pulls his arm*  
Heero:Okay,guess i have no choice...*sits and looks at the tv*...is this some kind of joke?  
Mika:No joke,we don't know what the hell's going on either.*is still staring*  
Duo:Oo!I look good!Don't you think,Mika?  
Mika:You always do.*hugs*  
Yohko:Oh,god...*is still watching it*  
*power goes out*  
Heero:Oh,fuck this!!I'll be right back...*walks outside to the power box*  
Mika:Wordy dirty!!  
Duo:I'm telling,you said fuck!:P  
Heero:Get over it!  
Yohko:Well,Mika said shit,remember?  
Duo:Yes,but it sounds nicer when she says it!:P  
Yohko:*rolls eyes*Shut up.  
Heero:I can't find the power box!!  
Yohko:What?!!It can't have walked away,keep looking!  
Mika:Maybe it did!:)*eats sugar*  
Duo:*opens his hand*  
Mika:*puts a candy bag in it*  
Yohko:*sees them*Is that your candy?  
Mika:Yes:P ^^  
Yohko:Too bad,no more running around!*snatches it from them*  
Mika: :(*sniffle*...candy?  
Duo:*hugs*It's okay,we'll get it back.  
Yohko:Nu uh.  
Duo: :P  
Mika:Meanie!!  
Yohko:So.  
Mika:...O.O  
Heero:Still can't find it,it's like it was never here!  
Yohko:That's stupid!*walks over*  
Heero:I swear to god it's not here.  
Yohko:*starts looking*  
Heero:*grabs her side*  
Yohko:AHH!*turns around*You asshole!!*slaps him and keeps looking*  
Mika:Maybe it's on the other side of the house.  
Heero & Yohko:No,it's over here.  
Yohko:Jinx,you owe me a soda!  
Heero:Dammit!  
Duo & Mika:*sneak around the back & turn on the power*  
Yohko:What the hell?  
Heero:Ditto.  
Mika & Duo:Told ya so!!  
Yohko & Heero:O.o*walk back & sit on the couch*  
Mika:*grabs remote*  
Yohko:No,i don think so!  
Mika:well,i do,so there!:P  
Duo:*touches remote*  
Mika:No touchy!*smacks him*  
Duo: :P  
Mika: :P  
Yohko:...*rolls eyes and takes remote*  
Heero:Okay,now turn it...off.  
Yohko:No!  
Heero:Yes!  
Mika:Gimmie!!  
Duo:*gets candy out of Yohko's pocket*  
Yohko:*grabs his arm*  
Mika:*bites her arm*  
Yokho:*sits there watching her*  
Mika:*stops for a minute*...Hey,there's a roach on you!  
Yohko:What?!!!*looks at herself and lets Duo go*  
Duo & Mika:*run*  
Yohko:Get back here!!*runs after them*  
Heero:*gets up and slowly walks back to him and Yohko's room.*  
Yohko:No sleeping,Heero!  
Heero:*stops and turns around right before he gets to the door*  
Mika & Duo:*lock the door*  
Yohko:*falls on the floor*Oh,screw this!  
Heero:Wanna go to sleep now?  
Yohko:...-_-...fine  
Heero:Okay,come on.*helps her up & brings her into their room*  
Yohko:he he...-_-  
Mika:Hey,Duo,wanna go peak in their room?  
Duo:Not if they're doing things that we shouldn't know about...remember last time?  
Mika:Oh, yeah...that was gross,i'm not doin that again!  
Duo:Wanna go downstairs and watch a dvd instead?  
Mika:Okay!^^*runs down with Duo*  
Duo:*puts in House on Haunted Hill*  
Mika:Yay!*snuggles*  
Duo:*is thinking naughty things*  
Mika:*is thinking naughty things*  
Duo:Wanna...umm,...have fun?  
Mika:Eww!Okay!!*jumps & starts kissing him*  
Duo:*like it*I love you!  
Mika:I love you too,now lets watch this movie!  
Duo:Okay!*is holding ehr close*  
Mika:*is dreaming*  
{back to Yohko and Heero}  
Yohko:I don't even want to find out what they might be doing in whatever room they're in right now.  
Heero:Me neither,but you know them,they'll probably tell us just to be annoying.  
Yohko:True.*hugs Heero*  
Heero:*kisses her*  
Yohko:Excuse me?What was that?*laughs*  
Heero:What?You don't like me to kiss you anymore?  
Yohko:Of course i do....umm,never mind.   
  
(Told you i was weird! R&R please!^^) 


End file.
